A typical prior art driverless vehicle for use on rails having a straight section and a curved section is set forth hereinafter in connection with FIGS. 1 and 2 of the attached drawings. When the vehicle traverses the curved section of the tracks, the propelling force is jerky unless the radius of curvature for the rails is quite large.
The present invention is a solution to this problem whereby the radius of curvature may be smaller than that used heretofore while at the same time providing for a smoother propelling force.